


This is an Emergency

by precious_passenger (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/precious_passenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's an intern at a hospital in New York. He never thought he would see his ex-boyfriend there, lying weakly on the bed and hissing in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself awake, wishing he could get his coffee break already. It was three and almost five hours left for his shift to end. Well, he was only an intern and he was sure the nurses and the doctors working at ER wouldn’t miss him. But, it would be bad on his score sheet and...well, he loved his work so much to miss out on a day of helping people and taking their pain away.

Blaine didn’t think in his wildest dreams he’d be studying to become a doctor and that he was actually good at it. He’d spent quite a few visits to ER back home. As a child he was an overly energetic kid, with a passion to jump on anything that was available. And he would often find himself unable to climb down or hurt himself while doing so. He had a broken leg from jumping off a counter when he was only nine. Telling him that he had to use the crutch and stay as still as possible, not to mention not use anything sharp to scratch under the cast was something that he barely endured for six weeks.

Later, his visit to ER was mostly because of bullying. As sad as it sounded, the nurses were used to him coming with a bruised lip or a dislocated shoulder. The sweets and the little balloon one of the nurses made for him with her gloves didn’t soothe Blaine’s heart, nor calm down his tears.

But hospital had sweet memories for him too, as strange as it sounded. When one day in the middle of the date Kurt started getting strange cramps and his breathing seemed to be labored. The date was at Blaine’s house and he’d spent about one hour lighting up every candle they had in the house. They were watching TV when Kurt looked around, swallowing heavily, trying to get up but not succeeding. Blaine had held him in his arms and fed him ice cubes, until the ambulance arrived.

Blaine couldn’t forget how scared he had been. He thought the worst and it wasn’t until they reached the hospital and he saw Carole that he finally began to breathe and the weight was off his chest.

Later, when Kurt was admitted for surgery for his appendicitis, Carole had held Blaine in her arms and told him that he was a strong boy, thanking him for being there for his boy. She’d told him how good he was at handling Kurt’s sudden symptoms and for staying calm. “You’d make a good nurse,” she said. Blaine couldn’t remember how proud he’d been at that moment and the happiness and relief he felt about two hours later, when Kurt embraced him weakly.

But now, at age twenty one, Blaine led a boring life. After graduating from Dalton, he cut off contact with all his friends. He didn’t have any passion in him to argue with his dad about pursuing something music related. So, between being a lawyer or a doctor, he chose the latter. He could tell his father wasn’t pleased with his choice, wishing his son would sit behind the desk and follow his path. But, Blaine insisted and passed all the preliminary tests.

Another thing that Blaine was adamant about was that he had to move out to New York. He knew it was silly thing to do, but the city reminded him of Kurt and what could’ve been his dream city with the love of his life. The only one he shared his bed now was his newly adopted dog.

Blaine’s heart gave a painful tug at the memory of his ex-boyfriend. He tried everything to forget him, yet afraid of the day he’d forget the colorful way he laughed or how he looked in the morning, hair messy and eyes full of sleep. After Blaine cheated on Kurt and they’d broken up, Blaine had transferred back to Dalton, not bearing the judging stares of the other members of glee club. Everywhere he went it reminded him of Kurt and how he wasn’t there, soothing him after a bad day. He couldn’t walk inside the auditorium, where he could remember so clearly how Kurt used to tug his bowtie open and snake his hands under Blaine’s shirt.

Blaine didn’t feel himself worthy of keeping these memories. He broke Kurt’s heart and he deserved being away from him. He deserved not knowing how Kurt was doing. He knew Kurt would’ve probably forgotten him by now. He was only a high school crush he probably laughed about with his friends at a bar.

“Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine blinked out of his thoughts, he looked around, looking for confirmation that he’d heard correctly or his mind was playing trick on him again.

“Kurt Hummel. Male. Twenty one. Fractured wrist. Anderson, what are you doing here? Get the equipments ready,” the head nurse ordered.

Glorious, his eyes closed, probably feeling a lot of pain, was no one other than Kurt. _His_ Kurt.

Kurt flinched when the doctor touched a tender spot on his knuckle, but Blaine put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he calmed down, almost leaning into the touch.

 _It’s because he’s in pain and needs someone to comfort him. Don’t get your hopes up_ , Blaine scolded himself but he couldn’t help the rapid beating in his heart.

When Kurt’s hand was secured in a cast, the doctor left, leaving it to Blaine to explain what he wasn’t allowed to do.

“Hi,” Kurt said weakly.

“Hello Kurt,” Blaine replied, smiling like an idiot.

_Get a grip._

They couldn’t find anything to talk about, so Blaine started explaining what Kurt should do. He was explaining how to shower with the cast when Kurt started dozing off. Blaine lowered the bed and moved Kurt’s legs up so he could rest more comfortably.

“Rachel would probably come in any second now. They wouldn’t let her ride the ambulance so she called a taxi,” Kurt said, wanting to fill the silence.

“Kurt, what happened?” Blaine asked, concerned for him. He could ask that, right? He was being professional, distracting the patient from the pain he was feeling.

“Yeah, my significant other and I,” Blaine gulped loudly at that, looking down and trying to fight off tears. “Rachel,” Kurt clarified and Blaine found out he could breathe again. “We were walking down a street, when this man, obviously drunk, starts following us. Why he was drunk at three in the afternoon, I don’t know. He kept telling Rachel to step away from me so he could…” that moment Kurt looked away, hissing in pain as the movement caused his hand to jostle a bit.

“He could what?” Blaine asked, barely able to keep the anger out of his voice, seeing red.

“He could show her how a man is supposed to act like.” Kurt told uncomfortably, but his eyes blazed with anger.

“He grabbed Rachel’s wrist. So, I punched him, right in the nose.”

“Wow, Kurt. I’m really amazed,” Blaine said, mouth open in shock.

“I guess I owe it to you and how many times I saw you working with a punching bag. I started practicing on my pillow a bit, to let go off my anger and be able to sleep at night. You know, after the breakup.”

They both looked down, uncomfortable for the issue being addressed for the first time.

“Are you in any kind of pain?”

“Yeah, my freaking hand hurts.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You could kiss it better,” Kurt tells with a smile and Blaine moves to sit beside him on the bed. The knuckles are bruised and the wrist is in the cast. So, Blaine presses his lips on Kurt’s fingers, kissing each fingertip. He could feel Kurt’s breath hitch and a few tears slip out on both their cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine repeats.

“I feel better already,” Kurt says with a breathless laugh.

A few seconds pass with no words being said. Then Blaine could feel himself get pulled on the bed, and Kurt is tracing his face, as if getting himself familiar once again with how Blaine felt under his fingers.

“Start over?” Kurt asks, unsure.

“Start over.” Blaine confirms, his heart swelling up in happiness. In that moment he felt like he could sing and dance and it was only the PA system calling for his name that they could finally part. Hopefully not for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt lies alone in the bed, the curtains that were drawn around him was all the privacy the ER could offer. All he could feel right now was bliss, despite the fact that his wrist was broken. Kurt blamed the painkillers a nurse, not Blaine, brought him. And he was holding an ice cube in his hand, pressing it to his forehead. The ice melted and droplets fell on his cheeks and Kurt smiled at the sensation. Rachel left just about five minutes ago and Kurt needed to cool down after listening to her rant for forty five minutes non-stop and not figuring out all Kurt wanted was a calm and quiet atmosphere, trying _not_ to think about the intern that had taken his breath away, again.

Seeing Blaine undid all he’d forced himself to forget. Like how Blaine’s eyes shined when your hand just over that special place on his neck. Or how he smiled when he first saw Kurt, like he was happy to see him.

Kurt had been absolutely giddy, pumped full on adrenaline when he saw him. A part of him wanted to forgive Blaine and start over, desperate to have him back to his life. But now, with the pain dulled and the adrenaline level decreasing, the pain in his heart reared his ugly head in.

He remembered that night Blaine had confessed to cheating on him. And, a shuddering thought settled over him. How many guys has Blaine been with ever since? Kurt hadn’t been able to go through a single date, without crying uncontrollably or spacing out. In more than one occasion he’d called his date, Blaine and that had been the point where they’d leave, haphazardly throwing a few bills on the table and go, leaving Kurt to sleep it off with Ambien and a good cry.

Kurt didn’t want to move on. What if Blaine had been that one shot he had at happily ever after and now he could never be happy? He had a Blaine shaped hole in his chest that hurt with each breath he took. He could only dull it or pretend it didn’t bother him. But, Blaine was his best friend as well as a lover and boyfriend. So, when Ms. July would be extra mean to them and dragged the class for an additional hour, he wanted so much to pick up the phone and bitch about it. He longed to hear that adorable laughter on the other side as he was being a drama queen and over exaggerating what happened.

Or when Kurt found a new cafeteria that had the perfect coffee, all he could think of was how much he’d wanted to share that bagel with the boy, sipping coffee. Plain and simple, Blaine was missing in his life and Kurt was hurting still, even though it had been what? Two years almost.

But, he’d found Blaine, right? That had to mean something. Fates or coincidence, whatever. Kurt didn’t care, he wanted Blaine back in his life and he was glad that he was brave enough to ask Blaine for a do-over. Maybe he could prove himself to him once again and maybe Blaine wouldn’t leave him this time.

Oh, who was he kidding? His life was a mess. He was in his dream city, studying his dream major, so why was he unhappy all the time? Why couldn’t Rachel tolerate him more than two seconds?

Kurt only realized he was crying when a soft hand brushed his tears. His eyes were hurting. It had been so long since he last cried.

“Kurt, are you in pain? Can you hear me?” Blaine’s frantic voice only made his heart break for whatever reason and he shook his head, more tears streaming down. Blaine reached for him and hugged him tight to his chest, mindful of the cast.

_You’re being needy and clingy, Kurt._

Kurt moved a bitfurther and Blaine let him go, a small frown wrinkling his foerhead and watching him apprehensively.

“Kurt, talk to me…” Blaine more or less begged.

“I’m okay. I’m fine, just a bit tired.”

“Well, I have your release form with me,” Blaine announced cheerfully, “do you have anyone to take you home?”

“No, Rachel had a class and I told her to go. I can go by myself,” Kurt answered.

_Funny when Rachel came, Blaine suddenly disappeared._

Kurt wondered what would happen if he reintroduced Blaine back to his friends and family. Kurt had observed Blaine’s progress in his senior year from Tina and Finn, who were both very helpful in giving him some much needed update on how was Blaine doing and overly optimistic that he and Blaine would be back together in no time.

Then, the unforeseen happened and Blaine transferred back to Dalton. The New Directions tried to get him to come back, even sneaking into Dalton to give a teary performance. All had changed when the Warblers won the Regionals and the New Directions were smashed to pieces. After that, Blaine wasn’t mentioned at all in their conversations and it made Kurt’s hurting heart long for him more.

Blaine helped him set up his cast carefully, offering his arm as they strolled out of hospital, as if it was nothing short of ordinary. Kurt turned around to say goodbye to Blaine.

“Okay, well. Thank you,” he stammered.

“Just doing my job,” Blaine reassured him with a smile.

It soon turned to an awkward staring match, heavy with unsaid words.

“Would you like to go for coffee?” Blaine said, breaking the silence.

Kurt waved his right arm and laughed, “I don’t think today’s a good time.”

It took Blaine a few seconds but he soon found out his mistake. “Oh, right. But, soon, right?”

“Soon,” Kurt promised, “we have a lot of catching up to do.”

Blaine nodded but still made no move to leave. So, Kurt turned around and went on his own way, debating how far he should walk for a taxi, before a hand slipped under his arm.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Blaine asked, annoyed.

“Walking,” Kurt answered, unsure what the almost angry look on Blaine’s face was about.

“No, you’re going away from me. I can’t allow that. I’m not going to let you go home all by yourself. I’m coming,” he announced with finality.

“Are you going to come dressed in this?” Kurt gestured to Blaine’s scrubs and the plastic hat he wore.

“Well, I knew you’d stop me if I changed clothes in the hospital. So, I kinda brought it with me.”

“But, Blaine. You’re working. You can’t just take off.”

“My shift ended,” Blaine shrugged.

“You’re lying,” Kurt told him patiently, seeing right through Blaine.

Blaine threw his hands up, frustrated at getting caught.

“Let me deal with it, okay? I can’t work knowing that you’re wandering New York city’s streets with a broken wrist,” he told sincerely and Kurt found himself nodding.

“All right then,” Blaine clapped his hands cheerfully, “I’m gonna get us a taxi. We’ll make a quick stop at the drugstore and then we head back to your place.”

“Deal,” Kurt told with a smile, a warm feeling starting to seep back to his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The silence in the taxi has been stifling for both Kurt and Blaine. It had been easy back there in the hospital to pretend as if this huge gap between them didn’t exist. So, they ran out of things to say pretty much soon. It was hard with this huge burden of the breakup on their shoulders that they didn’t want to talk about it at all costs.

So, the whole fifteen minutes it took to reach to Kurt’s loft had been in utter silence. Blaine held the door open and blushing as he helped him fetch the keys from his back pocket, his hands brushing over the tight pants Kurt was wearing.

Blaine headed to the bathroom to change out of the scrubs, leaving Kurt to go back to his partition to change into more comfortable clothes. He tried his best not to snoop around much, reminding himself that he was there to take care of Kurt. But, right now, it was so hard to focus when the familiarity of the place hit him hard.

It was his third, maybe forth time visiting here, yet he felt strangely at home. He looked around to spot the changes. Kurt’s toothbrush was changed and another one was added. The curtains and the small ornate shell were still the same place. He found his old deodorant in here and sprayed a generous amount of it on himself.

Blaine frowned as he took in the medicine cabinet, which was halfway open. They were a few prescriptions of sleep medication and some antidepressants and anti-anxieties in one shelf that was the tidiest and Blaine assumed it should be Kurt’s. Kurt has been taking pills?

Blaine pushed the information to a corner of his brain in the list of all the things he wanted to ask Kurt. He entered the large space they called the living room and waited for Kurt to come out.

Kurt was nowhere to be seen and Blaine was getting worried, debating whether to enter and see what’s wrong when he heard the thump of something solid hit the floor.

“Kurt?” he asked, alarmed.

“I’m fine,” Kurt’s muffled voice came and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Could you come here for a second?”

Blaine approached hesitantly and immediately burst laughing. Kurt had managed to pull his pants up, but he wasn’t that successful with the shirt. A part of it was halfway inside his right arm, the one with cast on, and he was struggling to put the other in, failing miserably.

“Stop laughing at my misery,” Kurt hissed and Blaine stopped laughing.

“Here, let me help you,” he offered, pulling the shirt off. Before he could stop himself, he ran a hand across Kurt’s silky smooth chest, which made Kurt shudder and Blaine could feel goose bumps forming as he touched. He pulled himself together shortly and gently helped Kurt insert his right, then left arm inside the shirt and buttoned it up for him. He tried not to let his hands linger on the soft skin more than it was absolutely necessary.

“So, you’re a doctor?” Kurt asked, trying to ease the tension.

“I’m planning to be. I’ll finish up in three years, though. What about you?”

“Oh, I got into NYADA about a year ago, after two more tries. I’m working my ass off to make it work. I’ve also been interning at Vogue dot com.”

“That’s amazing,” Blaine asked, feeling proud.

“So, did you meet someone special here in New York?” Kurt asked, keeping his tone light.

Blaine wanted to reply with _“yeah, I met you”_ but he shook his head instead.

“No, you?”

“Nope,” he answered awkwardly. Blaine’s selfish side breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“You should’ve dated.” Blaine told, disapproving.

“Kinda hard to do with your heart broken,” Kurt replied bitterly, “I’m not the same person you knew two years ago.”

“Well, I’m not either,” Blaine said, feeling the remorse now more than ever.

At that moment, Kurt’s phone rang and Blaine was left to ponder over the words said. He saw Kurt staring in bewilderment at his phone and mouthed a _“what’s wrong?”_ to him under his breath.

“Umm, I sort of smashed my phone a few days ago and didn’t have the time to transfer the contacts to the new one. So, I have no idea who’s calling me. I’ve had way too many prank calls from Santana.”

“Hello?” Kurt asks unsurely, “Oh it’s you, Rachel.”

Blaine heard a loud, urgent sound coming from the other side of the line.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just going to head to bed.”

Kurt sighed in exasperation.

“I’m not hungry, Rachel. I’ll eat when I wake up.”

Rachel’s voice boomed loudly and Kurt immediately cut her off.

“We’re not having this conversation again. Goodbye,” he spat angrily and ended the call.

“Sorry about that,” Kurt mumbled, “Rachel’s being her annoying self yet again.”

“So, you’re heading to sleep?”

“No, I just said that to get Rachel off my back,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes affectionately, “we can stay up and talk, that is if you want.”

“Of course I want to talk to you,” Blaine hurried to assure him, “but you need to rest. The pain medications will wear off soon, so it’s going to be harder to fall asleep until your next dosage. I’ll come back at a more suitable time.”

Kurt nodded and climbed up in his bed, yawning. Blaine was getting ready to leave when a hand shot up to hold him in place.

“Sleep with me?” it came out pleading and it almost broke Blaine’s heart to hear Kurt and see his tear filled eyes.

Kurt gave him the address and he found the extra pair of pajamas to change and then he came to Kurt’s side, tucking him in and climbing beside him, careful not to jostle his arm.

There were a few moments of awkwardness as they lay down stiffly on the bed, unsure what position they should take? Blaine thought if it would be crossing the line if he took Kurt in his arms and smoothed the pained expression on his face.

He was spared to make a choice, because at that moment Kurt cuddled up close to him, his head on Blaine’s shoulder and his breath tickling Blaine’s neck. Blaine kept stroking the tense muscles on Kurt’s shoulder blades, humming soothingly in his ear before he felt Kurt’s breaths evened out and a soft snore escaped his mouth. Blaine followed him to dreamland soon enough.

***

Blaine woke up to the sound of whimpering. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around the room, trying to find the source of the sound. It was Kurt, mumbling to himself and shivering in his sleep. He was turned away from Blaine, his hands fisting in the pillow restlessly. Blaine stroked his hair and tried to get him to calm down from whatever nightmare he was having. When the tension eased a bit, the nightmare perhaps changing to something more pleasant, Blaine got up and carefully covered Kurt with blanket, trying to save the warmth.

He began exploring the living room and kitchen. He decided to make Kurt something to eat once he woke up. But, as he stared at the cabinets, he was once again reminded by the memories of that night he’d came to confess to his cheating. When they came back from taking the walk in the park, Blaine couldn’t even look Kurt in the eye and was surprised that Kurt had even allowed him to sleep in the same bed as him. He expected to be thrown out of the house and sleep on the streets, but of course Kurt was too kind to do that.

He was lulled to sleep that night by the sounds of Kurt’s muffled sobs. And then, he woke up only to find the room empty. He quietly grabbed his bags and found Kurt fallen asleep, a cup of cold coffee in his hands. Blaine was torn open with guilt when he saw the tear tracks on Kurt’s cheeks, knowing that Kurt had cried himself to sleep and he was responsible for that.

The memories hadn’t faded through the months they’d been apart. Ironically it got clearer by each passing month, how much of an idiot Blaine had been and how he’d screwed up.

The phone starts ringing, making Blaine snap out of his self-loathing thoughts and he almost runs to Kurt’s room to retrieve his phone and come back to the living room and pressing answer.

“Hello?”

“You’re not Kurt,” a gruff voice came through the phone, “who’s this?”

“This is Blaine. Who’s speaking?”

“It’s Burt.”


	4. Chapter 4

The taxi ride home was excruciating and not because of the dull pain pulsating in Kurt’s right arm. The silence that was going on in the taxi wasn’t the comfortable one they used to have in high school. They weren’t talking and Kurt refused to think about the past, he had way too much time reliving every second of it before.

Relief flooded in Kurt as they pulled over to the familiar street. He jumped out of the car, paid for the taxi and led Blaine to his home.

Once Blaine helped him open the door and they got in, Kurt realized the living room was a mess. He suggested that they change clothes immediately, desperate to get Blaine out of the room for a while.

Once he had Blaine, backing away from him and retreating to the bathroom, Kurt started tidying up. It took some maneuvering but he dumped the popcorn boxes and all the snacks they left on the table in the trashcan. He shuffled to his bedroom and self-consciously smoothed his bed cover and put a few clothes back to the closet. Granted, there was little he could do with one hand in the cast, but he tried his best to make the loft more presentable. They hadn’t been expecting any visitors and they had forgone cleaning in favor of studying for tough exams they had this week.

He was struggling with getting the vase on his dresser set on the perfect angle when the damned thing fell down with a loud bang. Luckily, it was made of plastic so it didn’t break, but the noise was enough to get a worried inquiry from the other side of the curtain.

“I’m fine,” Kurt replied, struggling to get into his shirt before he started to tear his room to pieces in the vain effort to make it look tidier than it was.

Kurt knew he should've felt a bit embarrassed that he was practically being a baby, needing to be dressed up, but all he could feel was the pang of thrill at Blaine’s touch on his skin and happiness that Blaine came in and helped him to button his shirt up.

He was curious to find out what happened in Blaine’s life so when he wanted to distract himself from the touches, Kurt began asking questions about his major and if he had anyone special.

Well, Blaine said he hadn’t met anyone special in New York. Did that mean that there was only Kurt that had been special to him? It made him a bit happy that Blaine hadn’t replaced him...yet. But, a dark thought clouded over his mind. Did that mean that Blaine had decided to skip the whole dating thing and gone straight to the sex? The hole in Kurt’s heart tugged painfully and he gulped with some difficulty.

Blaine had made him feel so loved and cherished in what felt like a lifetime ago. Losing him hadn’t been the easiest path. Not having Blaine in his life, not knowing, slowly forgetting hadn’t been what the senior in high school version of Kurt would’ve imagined would happen to his high school sweetheart. Which was why it hurt so much when Blaine blatantly disapproved of his forever single lifestyle. Kurt couldn’t help but point out that all the problems he had in that department had been Blaine’s fault.

He wanted to question Blaine some more, despite the pain it caused to ask more about his ex’s previous relationships, but at that moment his phone rang. Luckily, it was Rachel and not some random weirdo. She had been his saving grace from the awkward silence. She started asking him how he was doing and if he got home safe. Kurt didn’t mention the big elephant, or in this case the short hobbit, in the room, staying with him and taking care of him. Then she launched out to explain the class she had, an elective, to the last bit of detail, but Kurt stopped her with the excuse of going to bed.

Rachel didn’t fail to remind him that he had to eat something before sleeping and Kurt rolled his eyes. When he was stressed he couldn’t eat, or forgot to eat, all the same. It wasn’t that big of a deal. But, Rachel was always on his case for getting something to eat and it was really nerve wracking.

With the adrenaline of today’s adventures and seeing Blaine again coupled with the exhaustion from the exams finally catching up with him, Kurt realized he was bone-deep weary. He yawned, which didn’t escape from Blaine’s scrutinizing eyes and he offered to come back to check on him later. He waited until Kurt settled in the bed, for once actually feeling sleepy, which was a rare occurrence itself. Then he felt Blaine effectively pushing the blanket up to his chin and stroked his hair out of his face.

That was when Kurt knew that he didn’t want Blaine to go. It was as if he’d disappear if he let Blaine out of his sight. It was irrational, because Blaine had been here all along in New York. But, that’s how Kurt felt.

With some coaxing Blaine finally agreed. Kurt pointed to a drawer in his closet where he kept his pajamas. He remembered wistfully that he’d kept Blaine’s possessions for about a year after his last visit. For months after the breakup, he’d gone to the bed with an armful of Blaine’s clothes, hugging them to his chest.

After a while, Rachel and Santana had formed an intervention and wanted him to burn away all Blaine had left, let off some anger, as Santana suggested. But Kurt decided to give them away. It was a painful process but there were a few loopholes. No one had to know if after that intervention Kurt also brought a can of deodorant Blaine used to smell of when he felt lonely. Next to his mother’s perfume, the spray was the closest thing that made Kurt feel at peace.

And now he had the real thing, the real Blaine in his arms, breathing and smelling like Kurt remembered so well. Sniffing Blaine’s clothes inconspicuously, Kurt realized it had the same relaxing effect as it had in high school. It felt as if they hadn’t been separated for about two years. As if it no longer mattered that he had his heart shattered by the boy in his arms. Kurt turned away, letting a few tears slip.

Despite clinging desperately to consciousness, he fell asleep pretty soon when Blaine began humming in his ear.

***

Kurt woke up with a jolt of pain shooting down his arm. He rolled away immediately to keep the pressure off the cast. The action made him notice the empty bed and worry started bubbling in him. Where did Blaine go? Had Kurt gone crazy and imagined the whole thing?

“You’re awake,” a quiet, soft voice sounded from other side of the room and Kurt rolled over to the source, trying to see in the semi dark room and saw Blaine had turned around the chair beside his dresser and was watching him with an unreadable expression.

“What are you doing over there?” Kurt asked, squinting his eyes.

“Watching you sleep,” he replied sheepishly, which made Kurt laugh.

“Come on, join me,” he said, patting the bed beside him.

Blaine frowned, but complied nevertheless. Kurt snuggled up beside him, damning the cast for the restriction it made. He caressed his face and Blaine’s warm breath was distracting him from focusing on what was happening. He shifted closer to Blaine.

“Kurt, we can’t keep doing this,” he whispered, backing away slightly and looking slightly guilty.

“Doing what?” Kurt told innocently. A playful mood settled over him and he began tracing Blaine’s collarbone with his nose, feeling his breath coming in ragged gasps. He moved around with some difficulty and straddled Blaine, effectively trapping him between his legs.

“We have to have an actual conversation about what happened.”

But, Kurt wasn’t interested in more talking. Talking made everything worse. Talking was what had gotten them into this mess. He got closer to Blaine’s face, dipping forward to kiss his cheek.

“Tell me no,” he whispered against Blaine’s lips. Blaine gulped loudly and inched closer.

“You have to call your father,” Blaine blurted out.

Kurt immediately pulled back and gasped in shock.

“You told my dad?” he exclaimed incredulously.

“He called and I picked up. I didn’t want to wake you. I hadn’t told him anything about your accident,” Blaine hurried to reassure him, “I just promised that I’d have you call him back.”

Kurt had a long chat with his father. He didn’t want to lie to him, but he didn’t want his dad to worry about him either. Burt had wanted to fly to New York immediately so he could see that Kurt was alright and file a report or as he phrased, “yell some sense into that drunken fool”. But, Kurt convinced him to Skype instead. His dad also wanted to know what the hell Blaine of all people was doing at his apartment, answering his phone and Kurt promised to explain all this in full detail in the chat they were going to have later.

That also meant that Burt didn’t want to hang up the phone until he could see his son’s face across the screen. He yelled for Carole to come, explaining what had happened to Kurt while he waited for his laptop to roar back into life. Carole had Kurt explain the medication he was going to be on and approved of the brand of Ibuprofen Blaine had gotten him from a drugstore. She also asked him if he was in any kind of pain.

They continued asking questions and making him talk until he saw the worried, yet loving gazes of his parents appearing on the computer screen.

They didn’t waste a moment to ask further, not stopping for a breath. Burt asked about the full details of the attack and the visit to hospital, how it happened and Kurt had to hold his cast in front of the camera for good five minutes for them to inspect.

The conversation afterwards turned to Blaine.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel,” Blaine waved, coming to sit beside Kurt.

“Blaine, sweetie. It’s so good to see you!” Carole beamed at him.

“So, a doctor, eh?” Burt asked gruffly, “I figured you were more into being a musical performer like my Kurt.”

“No, sir,” Blaine answered, “I’ve always loved helping people and caring for them. Treating them had always been a dream. And I think studying to become a doctor will have a better future.”

Kurt liked to think that he understood what Blaine was too polite to say and brushed it off in their previous chats. That maybe it was Blaine’s father who hadn’t allowed him to follow his brother’s path.

Because as far as Kurt could remember songwriting and music performing had always been Blaine’s dream to study. Studying medicine had always been one of the top five choices. Kurt could only hope that Blaine really was happy with his major.

“I told you you’d be a good nurse. I’m so glad that you’re going to be a doctor. We need more people like you,” Carole told him affectionately.

“Thank you, Carole,” Blaine replied, blushing a bit.

But, Burt didn’t seem to have the same enthusiasm to Blaine’s sudden appearance in Kurt’s life.

“So, you’re going to break my son’s heart again?” Burt asked, his voice laced with annoyance and fatherly worry and it stunned the room into silence.

“No, sir,” Blaine replied, “I never intended to do that.”

But, the damage was done. The serene mood was lingering in the atmosphere and Kurt closed his eyes to compose himself. The memories of the first months after moving in New York, the loneliness that never really faded flooded through his brain.

The conversation ended shortly after making sure that Kurt knew what to do, or what _not_ to do with his broken wrist. Kurt suspected that despite everything they were somehow relieved that a fairly knowledgeable medical student was watching over him.

Kurt knew his parents would investigate on how exactly Blaine turned up on his doorstep later. He was grateful that he could have that conversation where Blaine was as far as possible from the earshot.

When Kurt hung up, he felt as if somehow they could make it work. Blaine kept him grounded and safe, that he knew. Blaine had been with him for less than a day and he already felt better than he had for a long time. But, there were consequences from getting too close too quickly. He could get his heart broken again. He wanted to give their friendship a second chance and if that turned into a romantic relationship, he wanted to be able to trust Blaine again.

So, that meant no kissing, which was a real challenge when he was close to Blaine.

“Are you ready for some pancakes?” Blaine said, enthusiasm apparent in his voice.

“Aren’t pancakes for breakfast?” Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine gasped in mock-horror, “I refuse to believe that,” he said, looking offended, acting as if he was the inventor of pancakes himself.

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and spun him around before leading him to the kitchen, where a steaming cup of coffee and a mountain of pancakes were waiting for him.

Friendly, yeah. Kurt could _totally_ do that.


	5. The End

Blaine was changing the new patient's IV. He longed to do something more exciting than that, he'd love to take care of the patients himself and not just make rounds and fetch doctors and nurses…or change catheters. But still, he didn't have a moment to rest between all the running around he did in the ward.

So that's when Mary, a fellow classmate and intern came to get him for an 'emergency', when he'd just filled his cup of coffee, he didn't know what to feel. He felt excited, thrilled but he was practically dead on his feet and would kill for a good night sleep.

"Come on, Blaine. Move. This is an emergency," she urged and Blaine wondered why she kept giggling.

When he recognized the figure on the bed, he stopped on his tracks, his blood turning cold.

"Kurt?" when he finally recovered, he ran to Kurt's side, checking his long healed wrist and knuckles, before moving on to take his vitals.

"Relax, Blaine. I'm fine," he assured the near hyperventilating boy.

"What happened? Did you faint? Your heart is beating like crazy."

"That's because you're practically groping me," Kurt winked, making Blaine blush and send Mary to a fit of unstopping giggles. She made up an excuse and left the room, but not before yelling, "take good care of our boy, Kurt".

"Last time you were so late, I was about to go home. So, I came to get you myself," Kurt explained.

"I wasn't that late," Blaine sulked.

"You were so late, they were about to close the shop," he argued.

"I had an exam. Besides, I brought a bouquet of flowers for your apartment as an apology," he attempted to win over Kurt by looking through his eyelashes.

"The one which Santana's hookup of the day decided to take home," Kurt refused to give in to the power of kicked puppy dog eyes.

Kurt watched as Blaine changed out of scrubs and into a cute ensemble of t-shirt and jeans. He didn't hide his shameless ogling and Blaine didn't make an attempt to hide. They were so past this point.

When they exited the hospital, Kurt held Blaine's hand.

"So, I guess this is the first date then?"

"Yeah, after three years."

"Finally…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I meant to say what a lovely weather."

"I guess being friends didn't last that long, huh?" Blaine remarked, rubbing circles against Kurt's knuckles.

"Well, to be honest, we were never really just friends," he admitted.

"I'm glad you decided to give us another chance," Blaine said sincerely. He couldn't believe that after so many talks and heart-to-hearts they gotten even closer than they were before Blaine screwed over their relationship. They did everything to make up for the lost time and Blaine worked hard to proof himself and gain back Kurt's trust.

"Coffee shop or home?" Kurt asked once they got inside the car.

"Coffee shop," Blaine answered immediately, "remember the last time I was over at your house?"

Kurt shuddered. While Kurt had slowly learned to trust Blaine and their relationship, his roommates didn't occupy the same thoughts. Rachel had been understanding, though demanded constant updates on the development between the two boys, offering her piece of mind and endless expertise. Surprisingly the main problem was Santana. She'd taken chaperoning to a whole new level, always popping in to check on boys, dragging Blaine to a secluded corner every now and then to have talks with him. The talks almost always ended in a very shaken Blaine, who'd turned white as sheet.

"So, any plans for summer?" Kurt asked to break the silence and turned around when he didn't hear a sound from Blaine. He was sprawled in his seat, his head leaning against the window.

"Blaine?" Kurt shook his shoulder tentatively.

"I'm up… I'm up," Blaine slurred, jumping up and wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. "What did you say? I just dozed off for a moment."

"What do you plan to do in summer?"

"Oh, nothing special, really. Review my notes, maybe take some electives. Prepare for the next term."

"Come on. Don't be boring. If you don't plan anything fun, I'm taking you to Lima with me. We know how fun that was for you last time."

Kurt had taken Blaine with him to Lima for Christmas holidays after finding out the plan Blaine had for it was…study. Burt wasn't that thrilled at having him under his roof, stomping angrily and glaring at Blaine. Of course Burt had seen Blaine many times at glee competitions Finn directed and the occasional, albeit awkward visits to Hudson-Hummel household. But, seeing him with Kurt had sent the papa bear alarms to a full blow.

No matter how many talks Kurt had with his dad to take it easy on Blaine, the man kept making veiled threats and showing off his collection of shotguns, which made Blaine gulp hard even at the mention of it.

Thank goodness for Carole. She kept the peace in the house, since Finn was too oblivious to notice the tension. She'd hugged, kissed and generally took Blaine in like a child of her own. In some ways, Carole always went into super mother hen mode with Blaine and his constant need for attention and pleasing everybody.

It was then and seeing the difference and also the familiarity of having Blaine in his house made Kurt make up his mind to have the courage to turn this relationship more intimate and have Blaine back inside his heart as well. He sneaked in the guest room on Christmas night, when everyone else was asleep and kissed Blaine, promising him another chance, one date. Blaine had later told him it was the best gift he'd ever received.

"Well, there is this program in hospital for teaching music to kids…I'm not sure," Blaine mused, unsure.

"You should do it," Kurt encouraged. He'd been pushing Blaine to bring song back to his life. The horror in which he saw Blaine's side of the dorm they shared devoid of any music urged him to become more persistent. He'd leave flyers and different auditions he'd find on NYADA's news board in Blaine's way, hoping the boy would be encouraged to try them out.

"I know you love kids and music. So, this is perfect," Kurt enthused further, making Blaine smile.

The conversation became one sided as they approached the coffee shop that was in perfect distance between Kurt's and Blaine's universities. Kurt soon realized the reason with the sound of a soft snore filling the car.

"Oh, Blaine," he whispered, stroking the tousled curls out of his eyes. Blaine had been working himself hard. Between studying and interning in the hospital, he devoted the rest to spend time with Kurt and the few friends he managed to gather. Most nights he didn't get enough sleep, so it wasn't unusual to find the boy often nodding off.

Kurt sighed. It's been the third time they planned to do their 'first date'. He looked in the rearview mirror and signaled to turn to the opposite direction.

"Hey sleeping beauty. It's alright, go back to sleep," he said, lying Blaine in bed and taking off his shoes. How Blaine managed to walk and sleep at the same time, Kurt didn't know. But he was completely lost to the conscious world and Kurt was sure wouldn't remember even climbing in the bed. He sat on the bed, watching Blaine struggling to get the pillow from under his head and hugging it to his chest. The action didn't seem to please Blaine much, because the boy frowned, dragging his hand around. He smiled when he found Kurt.

"Mmm, yeah. Sleep. Cuddle," Blaine said, eyes still shut, opening his arms and curling it around Kurt. Kurt settled snugly in Blaine's arms, counting the relaxed breaths. The breath on the back of his neck was tickling him but soon it became distracting once Blaine pressed his lips close to his pulse point.

Blaine hummed incoherently, lulling Kurt into sleep as well.


End file.
